United States Patent Publication No. 2016/0091964, entitled “SYSTEMS, APPARATUSES, AND METHODS FOR GESTURE RECOGNITION AND INTERACTION,” generally discusses systems and apparatuses for gesture-based augmented reality. According to an example a method may include detecting, in image data, an object and a gesture, in response to detecting the object in the image data, providing data indicative of the detected object, in response to detecting the gesture in the image data, providing data indicative of the detected gesture, and modifying the image data using the data indicative of the detected object and the data indicative of the detected gesture.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,330,478, entitled “AUGMENTED REALITY CREATION USING A REAL SCENE,” generally discusses creation of augmented reality using a real scene. In one example, a process includes observing a real scene through a camera of a device, observing a user gesture through the camera of the device, presenting the scene and the gesture on the display of the device, generating a virtual object and placing it in the scene based on the observed user gesture, and presenting the virtual object in the real scene on the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,977,972 entitled “USING MULTI-MODAL INPUT TO CONTROL MULTIPLE OBJECTS ON A DISPLAY,” generally discusses systems, methods, and machine-readable mediums for implementing gesture-based signature authentication. In one embodiment, a system may include several modal input devices. Each modal input device is capable of retrieving a stream of modal input data from a user. The system also includes modal interpretation logic that can interpret each of the retrieved modal input data streams into a corresponding of set of actions. The system additionally includes modal pairing logic to assign each corresponding set of actions to control one of the displayed objects. Furthermore, the system has modal control logic that causes each displayed object to be controlled by its assigned set of actions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,913,085 entitled “OBJECT MAPPING TECHNIQUES FOR MOBILE AUGMENTED REALITY APPLICATIONS,” generally discusses techniques that involve mobile augmented reality (MAR) applications in which users (e.g., players) may experience augmented reality (e.g., altered video or audio based on a real environment). For example, particular objects may be altered to appear differently. Such alterations may be based on stored profiles and/or user selections. For example, in embodiments, characters and/or other objects may be sent (or caused to appear) to other users in other locations. Also, a user may leave a character at another location and receive an alert when another user/player encounters this character. Also, characteristics of output audio may be affected based on events of the MAR application.